


En un sueño

by Angie Grandchester (Angie2887)



Category: IronStrange - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2887/pseuds/Angie%20Grandchester
Summary: Temática: “El hilo rojo conecta a aquellos destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar, tensar o enredar, pero nunca romper.”Sinopsis: Los sueños son tan reales como quieras creerlos y llevarlos a la realidad. Soñar con tu alma gemela no es una locura, aunque todo indique que si lo es.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	En un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> OneShort para el para el evento: Destiny, del hermoso grupo de FB: Sociedad de Artistas Unidos por el Ironstrange.

**#IronStrange #Destiny2020**

_“No importa la cantidad de vidas que hemos vivido. Siempre, en cada una de ellas… nos encontramos. Es asombroso como nuestro destino es estar juntos, a pesar de las claras diferencias entre nosotros, estas siempre nos complementan. ¿Qué sería de cada una de nuestras vidas, si en alguna no nos hubiéramos encontrado? …Simplemente no hubiera sido una vida.”_

.

.

.

_—Estas muy contento esta mañana. –Acotó sonriendo, feliz de verlo con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro infantil._

_—Tuve un sueño. –Respondió sin dar más detalles._

_—Así que un sueño –lo miró con cariño y le revolvió el cabello con entusiasmo_ _–; ¿y se puede saber que soñaste?_

_Meditó su respuesta, en su cabecita intentaba poner las palabras apropiadas para explicarse, pero simplemente no podía. Sabía que había soñado, recordaba a la perfección a la persona con la que llevaba muchas noches hablado, pero simplemente no podía, las palabras no salían. Sonrió y solo se encogió de hombros._

_—Es un secreto. –Respondió con la inocencia de un niño y su madre solo rio._

.

.

.

Azules, sus ojos eran azules y negro, su cabello era negro… pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué solo podía recordar eso? ¿Cómo era posible que _él_ no recordara algo más? Suspiró frustrado nuevamente, maldiciendo por ser incapaz de recordar el sueño. Sabía que era importante, que esa persona lo era y sin embargo, no lograba recordarlo. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que cada mañana lo atormentaba tras despertar.

.

.

.

_— ¿Por qué lloras?_

_No pudo evitar preguntar que aquejaba al pequeño pelinegro. Nunca lo había visto así de triste y algo en su corazón se estrujo. Sin obtener mayor respuesta más que sollozos ahogados, simplemente se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo fuerte, tanto como sus pequeños bracitos pudieron hacerlo._

_—Ma-mamá y… papá…_

_—No importa, yo estoy contigo y no dejaré que algo te pase. –Le consoló aun cuando no sabía que había pasado, pero verlo sufrir le estaba rompiendo el corazón._

.

.

.

Nuevamente estaba ahí, en medio de la oscuridad viendo a la nada. Azules, sus ojos era azules y su cabellos negros… pero ¿Quién era?

— ¿Stephen? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. –Y sin decir algo más se levantó de la cama para ir directo al balcón y salir al fresco de la noche

La dama en la cama no se inmutó, tampoco era como que tuviera que en verdad preocuparse por su amante. Simplemente se enredó entre las mantas para mantener el calor y volvió a dormir.

— ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó al viento mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos sin darle una respuesta.

.

.

.

_—Te quiero._

_—También yo. –Respondió con sinceridad._

_—Nunca me olvidaras. ¿Verdad?_

_—Jamás. –Declaró con fervor–. No podría_

.

.

.

Otra vez la oscuridad y la soledad era lo que había en su despertar; frustrado por esa sensación de vacío que tanto le molestaba. Como cada vez que el sueño huía de él, se levantó y fue al balcón. El aire frío lo hiso sacudirse por el contraste de temperaturas, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin.

— ¿Por qué no puedo recordarte? ¿Quién eres? –Volvió a preguntar a la nada y el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

.

.

.

_Lloraba, sentía un dolor indescriptible. « ¿Dónde estás? » Era la pregunta que su voz infantil, rota y quebrada, no dejaba de hacer en la soledad de ese inmenso lugar. Pero sin importar cuanto lo llamó, él nunca llego._

.

.

.

Su día era como todos, despertando con ese amargo sabor de boca al no lograr recordar el maldito sueño que tanto lo atormentaba por las noches. No importaba cuan cansado llegara, siempre, esos ojos azules se hacían presente. Con el tiempo aprendió a dejarlo de lado, a no fastidiarse por eso que era lo único que su cerebro parecía jamás recordar. Algo por demás irritante pues poseía memoria idílica.

Se duchó, desayunó y arregló para un nuevo día de trabajo. Era un neurocirujano reconocido a nivel mundial, con una prominente carrera y una eminencia en su ramo. Se sabía guapo y la larga lista de amantes que habían recorrido su cama era prueba de ello, pero siempre era lo mismo. Siempre quedaba un vacío, siempre buscaba esos ojos azules aun cuando ni siquiera era consciente de eso.

Pero había aprendido a vivir así, solo, porque era mejor decepcionar que decepcionarse, pero… ¿Quién lo había decepcionado? No lo recordaba, aun así, conocía la sensación y no quería experimentarla de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza e hiso a un lado esos pensamientos, justo como venía haciendo desde la adolescencia. Tenía una agenda ocupada y alguien que ni siquiera estaba seguro existiera, le tenía porque robar su tan amado y preciado tiempo.

El mundo esperaba por él y él estaba listo para comérselo. Olvidándose que lejos estaba de ser el dueño absoluto de su destino. El universo ya lo había unido, en está como en muchas otras tantas vidas a esos ojos azules; y sin importar lo testarudo que fuera, poseía sus propios métodos para hacer valer sus designios.

.

.

.

**_Cinco años después._ **

Su vida se había se podía resumir en una palabra: jodida. A pesar de que uno era un genio multimillonario y, el otro una eminencia en neurocirugía con memoria idílica; emocionalmente hablando, estaban vacíos. Virginia y Christine, a pesar de no conocerse, tenían más en común de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Ambas habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque sus respectivas relaciones funcionaran. Por ser esa persona, ese complemento del que estaban enamoradas; grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que ellas no eran el amor su pareja, su alma gemela ni su destinado para toda la vida.

El destino había decido por todos ellos mucho antes de que siquiera lo supieran, creyendo que eran los dueños de su vida, negados a creer en supersticiones, magia y cuentos de hadas. Porque, para Tony Stark y Stephen Strange, las leyendas del “hilo rojo del destino” eran solo eso, leyendas… hasta el día en que ambos se encontraron al fin; frente a frente.

Desde muy temprana edad, siendo apenas unos niños que estaban a nada de entrar a la adolescencia; habían soñado el uno con el otro. Habían interactuado en ese basto universo que era solo de ellos. Se conocieron y ninguno creyó que el otro en verdad existía; para ambos, el otro niño de sus sueños era producto de su imaginación. Creaciones basadas en las necesidades de afecto, cariño y comprensión que solo quien es tu destinado, te puede dar, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

De esta forma, por años cada uno fue el amigo del otro, el pilar emocional que impedía cayeran en la depresión que sus vidas tenían sobre ellos. Eran ese bálsamo de paz y felicidad que el mundo estaba negado a darles; pero como todos, crecieron y con ello sus sueños y aspiraciones. Olvidadas quedaron las promesas a futuro, dejando solo la estela de un recuerdo difuso de alguien que les complementaba.

Poco a poco los desvelos por los estudios comenzaron a separarlos, pronto las responsabilidades y aspiraciones reclamaron las preciadas horas de sueño compartido; para al final, cada uno hacer su vida como creían que la habían soñado. Uno era un prestigioso neurocirujano reconocido a nivel mundial y el otro, era un genio millonario. Mientras uno salvaba vidas, el otro creaba armas que las destruirían. Dos polos opuestos, un perfecto yin y yang, un todo para esta vida… solo que lo habían olvidado.

Pero el destino es caprichoso y el hilo que unía sus vidas, por más tenso y enredado que estaba; comenzaba a destrabarse y unirlos nuevamente. El destino había decido que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, el alma gemela y el ser humano con el que encontrarían la verdadera felicidad. El destino, hábil titiritero, movió cada una de las piezas necesarias en ese gran tablero de ajedrez para unir, aquello que por testarudos y necios, ellos mismos habían separado.

Una noche, un momento, solo un instante efímero fue suficiente para cruzar sus caminos. Una silueta, una sonrisa y una mirada bastaron para saber que se necesitaban, que ahí frente a sus ojos, estaba el ser amado. Pero la naturaleza humana es caótica, miedosa de lo desconocido y aterrados de lo fuerte de su sentir, intentaron negarlo, alejarse y seguir adelante. Suerte que el destino es un cabrón que solo juega a ganar y que nunca pierde.

Fue solo un segundo, en medio del bullicio y del tráfico de New York, cuando sus ojos cruzaron miradas. Tony, iba con ramo en mano rumbo a la oficina de Stark Indutries y Stephen, con regalo en mano hacia el hospital. No se hablaron, no estuvieran ni siquiera cerca pero el tiempo pareció detenerse y solo centrarse en ellos. Esa fue la primera vez que una mirada les quitó el sueño.

Desde ese momento todo fue un caos a la vista de todos los que los conocían; pero para ellos… para ellos era el inicio del orden, de la búsqueda y la añoranza, de poder encontrar ese tesoro que solo pudieron vislumbrar por un segundo. No tenían pruebas y con justa razón el mundo les llamaría locos, pero en sus corazones sabían que era real, que existía y que necesitaban encontrarlo.

Las noches de sueño se hicieron necesarias, de alguna forma sabían que justo ahí se encontrarían. Los desvelos disminuyeron, las fiestas hasta el amanecer dejaron de ser atractivas. Las cirugías de fama dejaron de ser importantes. La necesidad de tener un cuerpo tibio con el cual desfogarse era inexistente y la sensación de vacío poco a poco era sustituida por emoción y el anhelo.

Cada día, en cada instante y en cada lugar buscaban esos ojos. No se habían podido encontrar pero sabían que ahí estaban. Cada noche, en sus sueños, lograban sentir al otro aunque no lograban verlo; pero sabían que ahí estaban. ¿Quién imaginaría que una conferencia de la cual renegaron tanto los uniría?

.

.

.

**_Dos años después_ **

El clima era perfecto en una muy tranquila y bella mañana en New York. La universidad de Columbia, se vestía de gala pues en esa ocasión contaría con la ponencia de dos mentes brillantes, cada uno personalidades importantes en sus campos. Por un lado, para el área de ingeniería, el genio Stark, había accedido a presentar un par de proyectos y tratar de incentivar a las jóvenes mentes a buscar crecer y brillar en el campo de la ciencia.

En el otro punto de la balanza estaba el doctor Strange. Quien fuera toda una eminencia en neurología y, que si bien su formación y especialidad no estaba enfocada a las áreas de ingeniera, reconocía que mucho de su trabajo era posible por quienes desarrollaban la tecnología que día a día, le permitía comprender más y más del cerebro humano.

Ese día, el destino había juntado a dos almas que en más de una vida habían estado juntas y esta ocasión no sería diferente. Curiosamente, la ponencia de Tony sería previa a la Stephen, así que, en cuanto el play boy giró a su derecha ya para terminar de salir tras la ovación de las jóvenes mentes; no se dio cuenta que estaba saliendo justo por el lugar equivocado. Su salida era hacia el lado izquierdo pero por más que, Pots, trató de llamar su atención esté simplemente terminó chocando contra algo… o más bien alguien.

Realmente, Strange, no había puesto atención al expositor previo a su presentación ni le causó revuelo tanto escándalo por la audiencia; pues siendo la universidad con mayor prestigio en New York, era de esperarse que cada participante fuera alguien importante y respetado del medio. Sin embargo, sintió a alguien golpear su cuerpo y de inmediato enfoco sus ojos claros en los azules del hombre frente a él.

Fue un instante, un momento etéreo en la inmensidad del tiempo y solo eso basto para reconocerse, para descubrir que eran esos ojos los que durante tantos años habían buscado. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se agitó, pero antes de siquiera poder hablar, Tony era jalado por Pepper para terminar de salir del escenario y, Stephen era presentado ante la audiencia.

El dueño de Stark Industries, no perdió detalle del hombre al que pertenecía esa mirada tan clara y única. Un hombre de aspecto muy distinguido, con buen porte y que todo en él gritaba: seguridad. Alto, de buena complexión muscular y… cabello negro. Su mente gritó: _Es él_.

El doctor llegó al centro del escenario, su mente y sobre todo su corazón, eran un caos total. Se tomó dos segundos para calmarse, respiró profundo y se reprendió por sentir eso. Se enfocó en su audiencia y comenzó con su ponencia demostrando porque era el tan afamado doctor Strange.

—Tony, debemos irnos. Tienes reunión con los socios. –Le recordó extrañada de verlo tan absorto en la charla del doctor. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba la neurología?

—Ve, llegaré más tarde. –Respondió sin despegar la vista del hombre sobre el escenario. Sentía que si cerraba los ojos, él desaparecería sin dejar rastro. Se esfumaría como en sus sueños, porque ese hombre era _él._

— ¡Anthony! Tienes que… –Su llamada de atención fue detenida en seco.

—No. Tú eres la CEO en esos momentos, yo solo soy el dueño, el socio accionista mayoritario y la mente tras los grandes inventos. –La ovación del público estudiantil le indicó que el tiempo se acababa, suspiró–. Sabes que te apoyaré y respaldaré cualquier decisión que tomes, solo… –miró al alto caballero ir hacia la zona por donde él mismo debió salir–… necesito hablar con _él_ , solo eso.

Algo en el tono del millonario hizo eco en Pepper, identificando perfectamente esa sensación de que era la persona con la que, Tony, solía soñar; el fantasma que siempre estuvo en medio de ambos. Sabía bien que nada lograría y si quería mantener el patrimonio del play boy, así como su buen trabajo; debía partir cuanto antes.

Despidió a su actual amiga y con pasos presurosos fue tras bambalinas para poder darle encuentro de ese ser que le atraía cual imán. Se sentía nervioso, justo como esa primera vez que estuvo con un chico, con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, queriendo darse de topes por sentirse así.

— ¿Así que, eres Stephen Strange? Y… ¿Doctor?... –Cuestionó aunque su tono sugería que esas preguntas eran para alguien a quien no se ha visto en mucho tiempo y no a un hombre al que veía por primera vez en la vida.

—Y tú, Anthony Stark. El prodigio de MTI. –El reconocimiento era mutuo aun sin entender bien que sucedía. ¿Por qué se sentía emocionado?

—Vamos por una copa, necesitamos hablar. –Era _él_ , de eso no quedaban dudas, pero al mismo tiempo nuevas interrogantes llegaban una tras de otra y todas, sin respuesta… aun.

—Ciertamente es así. Necesito respuestas y sé que solo tú me las puedes dar. –Su estómago se sentía inestable, justo como si acabara de despegar del suelo y eso lo obligaba a tratar de mantener el control de algo en lo que era obvio, no tenía.

Su intercambio de palabras educadas y corteses fue de tan solo unos cuantos minutos, algo que realmente parecía insulso para el mundo, pero para ellos, que sentían el corazón vibrar; era momento por el que habían vivido hasta ese punto de sus vidas.

El hilo que unía sus almas lejos estaba de ser visible, de dejar esa tensión y destrabar los mil y un nudos que tenía, pero al menos el universo se había encargado de unir las dos puntas de ese cordón tan delgado y fino que incluso parecía poder romperse en cualquier momento.

Ambos hombres, de traje y de mirada intensa. Una gris y una azul; de cabellera negra y con un aura imponente, se abrieron paso sin que alguien se atreviera a detenerlos, generando murmullos de especulación sobre que podrían hacer juntos dos personalidades tan diferentes. Tony, guío a Stephen directo a su auto y le invitó a subir, algo que el doctor negó.

—Traigo mi auto, dime en donde te encuentro.

—En mi torre. –Colocó sus gafas oscuras ocultando así, sus claros ojos–. Sube hasta el último piso.

Sin más palabras, cada uno abordó su vehículo y condujo hacia el destino pactado, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, siendo atacados por los recuerdos de esas tantas platicas que de chicos habían tenido. El camino fue corto y cuando volvieron a ser totalmente conscientes de ellos mismos, era porque ya solo estaban uno frente al otro.

Cada uno sentado en un sillón, con su vaso de whisky entre sus dedos; mirándose fijamente, reconociéndose una vez más. Un dejavú les golpeo los sentidos. Ya habían estado en esta situación, solo que era distinta. Una imagen mental cruzó fugaz, vieron al otro con ropajes de otras épocas, más jóvenes y aun así, eran ellos. Cada uno empinó su vaso hasta vaciar el contenido. Las palabras estaban ahí pero no lograban salir.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! Ni siquiera sé quién eres realmente. –Dejó salir esa exasperación que tenía atorada–. Solo sé que eres tú. –Suspiró dejándose caer sin protocolo alguno sobre el sofá.

—Estoy igual que tú, Anthony. –Lo miró detenidamente por primera vez, apreciando los rasgos del filántropo–. De una forma que sale de mi conocimiento, lo cual es frustrante; sé que te conozco. No de ahorita, no de hoy… y eso es… es una locura. –Murmuró pues no estaba cómodo expresando eso que salía de su lógica y conocimiento.

—Sí. Una completa locura, como cuando creías que chocolate caliente aliviaba todos los males. –Respondió sin meditar la respuesta.

—O tú, creyendo que las manchas de grasa podrían confundirse con chocolate y no ser reprendido por jugar en el laboratorio de tu padre…

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, incrédulos de lo que habían dicho, porque esas eran cosas que nadie más conocía; nadie excepto el pequeño con el que cada noche soñaban. Ese confidente que era conocedor de su versión más inocente e infantil. Realmente había tanto que decir, tanto que preguntar y al mismo tiempo, era como si todo eso ya lo supieran; como si realmente no hiciera falta preguntar.

—Ok, doctor. –Le llamó en un tono más relajado–. Empecemos por el principio y veamos que sacamos de esto. ¿Te parece bien? –Propuso para comenzar de alguna forma, a entender lo porque se conocían.

—Sí, creo que es lo más apropiado. –Jugó un poco con el vaso vacío entre sus manos, decidiendo ser quien empezara con esa tarde que prometía ser larga–. Mi nombre es: Stephen Vincent Strange. Soy neurocirujano, tengo 35 años, radico en NY…

Y así fue como comenzaron una tarde de charlas amenas, de pláticas cómplices, de risas discretas y miradas cada vez más amables. Sus almas se reconocieron de inmediato, pero para ellos, creyentes de la lógica y de la ciencia, fue el descubrir alguien nuevo y conocido a la vez. Era extraño, pero agradable.

Pese a sentir atracción, a querer estar cerca del otro, ambos hombres decidieron ir un paso a la vez, ser de nuevo amigos y poco a poco confidentes. Las noches donde no durmieron por estar platicando se volvieron necesidad y no fue hasta que un día, donde una muy exuberante rubia quería agradecer de forma más personal al serio doctor que acaba de salvar la vida de su excéntrico padre, que ambos avanzaron.

Tony no soportó la idea de que alguien más robara la atención y cariño del doctor y, Stephen descubrió que era celoso, que no soportaba ver como el desfile de modelos descaradas intentaba tener algo con el millonario. Ambos eran celosos, posesivos y demandantes. Ambos, en medio de un beso fuerte y nada delicado, dejaron en claro que eran el uno para el otro y que nada tenían que buscar en alguna otra persona.

Después de casi media vida, su hilo estaba sin nudos ni enredos, mucho menos tenso. Esta ocasión, la única tensión que existía entre ambos era meramente sexual y estaban a un paso de darle solución. Porque en nada estaban dispuestos a perderse una vez más. Se amaban, desde la adolescencia y si bien era demasiado necios para expresarlo en palabras, sus acciones, sus caricias, sus besos y sus entregas fueron más que elocuentes formas de decirse eso que sentían.


End file.
